Green is my favorite color
by Gashe521
Summary: Lloyd went to dinner to get a decent meal, but he got something else,a friend. But their relationship got a little past the "friend-zone".The ninja do not know lloyd has a friend with benifits. How will lloyd hide his secret? LloydxOC PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR IF I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY
1. The Diner

One sunny day in NINJAGO, Lloyd was training with Cole,Lloyd was desperately trying to land a punch "Fuck you, stay still dumb ass "! hissed Lloyd. "you have to focus" said Cole. "your telling me to focus, you cook like a motherfucken fag" Lloyd said. "I do not...ooofff" Cole had let his guard down, and Lloyd kicked him in the stomach "you need to focus" Lloyd teased. Kai walked in and said "Lloyd how was training". "Ask Cole" said Lloyd as he pointed at Cole who had fallen down and started clutching his stomach. "I'm gonna get myself some dinner" said Lloyd. Lloyd was on his way to Shinji's Pizzas. He was looking at the coupons that he saved and bumped into someone."Ouch" said the person. It was a girl "I am so sorry, I am just in a rush to get to my apartment, but are you okay" she asked. "Yeah, just a small bruise" he answered. "Where are you going" she asked. "To that pizza place just down there" he pointed at the large building with a giant pizza on top. "I was just there" she said "cool, by the way i did not catch your name" said Lloyd. "oh my name is Katelyn, Kate for short, and your name is" Katelyn said. "Lloyd" he answered. "Oh no it is closing soon" Lloyd said as he started to walk away. "what is closing soon" asked Katelyn. "The pizza place" Lloyd said frantically. "Okay, But if you want to see me again I should be at the cafe around 6:30-7:00"said Katelyn "okay I will keep that in mind,well goodbye" he said as he entered the pizza place. the next chapter will be worth your time. :)


	2. The Meeting

Lloyd walked out of the pizza place, he thought about what happened that afternoon. He thought about telling the ninja about it. Then he shook his head, they might make it into a joke and tease him. Lloyd was approaching the Bounty. When, "(THUD!)". Everything went black, and with that blackness came complete silence. Then he heard a familiar voice say "Lloyd, wakey-wakey". A fist struck up, into the jaw of the person who said that. "Talk to me like that again, and I'll punch more than you jaw!" Lloyd warned."It was just a joke." Jay said rubbing his jaw. "What happened, how did I get knocked out" Lloyd asked. "uuuuu..." said Cole as he slowly shuffled toward the door. Everyone looked at Cole. "I accidentally threw a brick at him on purpose" he said. "WHAT THE HELL, COLE" Lloyd hissed, seething with rage. "You punched me" he said stepping backward. "WE WERE TRAINING" Lloyd yelled stepping forward. Kai and Zane held Lloyd back from killing Cole. " AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH " Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs.

**Three weeks later**

Lloyd and Katelyn sat at the coffee shop. "How have ya been?" Lloyd asked. "Fine, how about you" asked Katelyn. "I've been good" Lloyd answered. Then the last person Lloyd wanted to see came right through "Hey everyone" said Cole as he limped through the doorway with his crutches. Katelyn and Lloyd jumped behind the counter in an instant. Lloyd walked out of his hiding spot. "Hey Lloyd" said Cole in a I'm not so pleased voice."What are you doing here" said Lloyd. (P.S., Lloyd is still a little angry at Cole for the little incident) W-well, sensei told me to go here and tell you what really happened, this is what really happened...". (a few minutes later) "WHAT" shouted Lloyd. "It happens, we were about to go find you and the rope hit you in the head when we were about to clim-" Lloyd cut him off. "Who threw it down" he said in his "so calm that its scary voice". "Zane did, but why did you want to know?" said Cole suspiciously. "No reason, just curious, but you can go now" said Lloyd.

**i hope you liked it **


	3. Confusion

Guys ive been looking at other story and realized, most of these people write two or one thosand word(s) a day, so im gonna make this one count, for you guys! Lloyd walked over to the counter and said "coast is clear". Katelyn's head poped out from behind the counter. "Whew, thank god he left" she said. "Don't be so thankful, we go some heavy pranking to do" he said in a mischivious tone "No Lloy-" he cut her off. "Common" he pleaded. "Your problem, not mine" she said with not even a bit of doubt in her voice. "Your heartless" he joked. "Says the one who's gonna prank someone head-on full power for knocking them out on accident" she said. "You caught me" said Lloyd - I am still working on this story ps going for at least 1100 words but here is a poem i wrote. For my lost friend chase, if you read this it would touch my heart, if you remebered the good old times at the family karate center if any of you know him say gabryel says hi enjoy this poem. my lost friend im feeling very blue, if you remeber me i remeber you, when i fell down, there sat you hand to to grab mine, but where your hand was sat a long line, i could not reach you the line was pulling me away, if it did not latch onto my i'd surely want to stay, im very lonely my friend could you come and play? please leave reviews i need your reveiws everyone's counts. also tell me what you think.


	4. Payback

hewo evwewone wy fouwnd oouwwt dat iwm metnteal, awnwyways enjowy da stowy. Cole's POV I walked out of the coffe shop, thinking "Should I have told him that" I was thinking about turning back. Naah I'm pretty shore Lloyd can handle it like a mature adult (NOT) I immediatly turned around and walked back to the coffe shop. Katelyn's POV Lloyd was going too far with this, and when he said "heavy pranking" I got worried that he was not going to do amuture pranking. Lloyd was capable of pranking someone til they thought they were a monkey in an apron.-im going to update tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own ninjago, but I wish I did, because if I did, I would not need to type this.**

**Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Who is this girl

will be continued I will write later


End file.
